


passion fruit ade

by sweetdanger



Series: N M S [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetdanger/pseuds/sweetdanger
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Series: N M S [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578784
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	passion fruit ade

After college, people decide to do things.

And some choices needed a few conversations, she learned a bit too late. Because life decisions can turn into huge mistakes.

Nayeon found a job. Or, the job found her. It works both ways.

Momo used all her saved up money to finally buy her own studio.

Sana wanted to prove something else.

The first year after was a challenge. A trial, perhaps, for those she wants to slap on the face.

 _I got in,_ she told her dad through the phone. _Without your help._

He sent her a Hallmark greeting card months after, one that said _Be a superhero._

Nayeon wanted it framed. She was laughing while she said that.

Momo suggested they post it on the fridge. That one, knowing Momo, was serious.

Sana threw it away.

_He could’ve sent money,_ she said while stroking Nayeon’s hair.

_You would’ve done the same thing with it,_ Momo said with a loud yawn.

_No, I would’ve used it for my books._

When Nayeon turns to her and snuggles further, she whispers _Isn’t that asking for help?_

_His pride and my pride are on different levels._

  
  


The second year was just as stupid. Being stuck in school at 23 is embarrassing. Not being able to pay rent is much more.

Nayeon said it’s okay, she can handle the bills. And she can, she really can.

But they have long decided not to leech off of her and her family’s money.

Momo posted more ads, in hopes of getting more students. And she did get more.

Maybe more than what she asked for, because she started coming home late and stopped cooking her own dinner.

Sana wasn’t even able to go out of her room.

_Sorry, it’s exam week,_ she said while flipping through her notes.

_I only asked if you wanted the noodles cold,_ Nayeon giggled and kissed the top of her head. Momo answered, too, while slicing up avocados in the kitchen, _Hey, I didn’t get asked, nor kissed!_

_Get your ass in med school then!_

And perhaps Sana cried because of too much stress. Maybe because of how much she loves them. Most probably because of how much they love her back.

  
  


When Sana comes home to an empty apartment one day, she curses internally. Probably outwardly, too, noticing how the terrier jumped up from the couch.

It wasn’t that she forgot to text them (maybe she did), she was just too busy that her brain probably skipped it. It’s not like she wasn’t allowed to go home either -- it was even preferable to study in the most comfortable of places.

But this is med school.

And with Momo dancing in the living room, Nayeon singing out loud whenever she wants to (also whining and crying while watching dramas), and Boo finally starting to bark at everything that could trigger, well, a bark -- anyone in her shoes would need to go out and isolate themselves.

The apartment isn’t an environment conducive to learning. Even if this is the only place that continuously teaches her how to love.

A little tail wags from behind the couch, stopping her train of thoughts. She picks him up and boops his nose.

“Why did they leave you here, hm? I thought you guys went for a walk.”

Maybe she said that out loud or maybe it was just perfect timing -- either way, the door opens and in comes the two people she missed the most. Nayeon was holding the knob, throwing her head back while laughing at something that Momo said.

Sana freezes and remembers that all three of them were arguing the last time she was home. She hasn’t said sorry, even believing that she already forgot what they were fighting about. It was probably something silly, but it still made her feel guilty.

She gets distracted once again when Boo wiggles out of her hold and runs to Momo, who quickly picks him up. Both girls surround the puppy, cooing and snuggling like a little family.

“Sana, come,” Nayeon snaps her out of her thoughts. Sana didn’t notice that her arms were already open, calling her for a hug as if the past few weeks of her ignoring them didn’t happen, as if she wasn’t being insensitive, as if she was already forgiven-- “Hey, no, no.”

Nayeon pouts while walking towards her, arms inviting. And really, how could Sana be so lucky? They meet at the center of their living room, feeling relaxed that she’s finally here -- exams are _finally_ over and she can _finally_ rest again, even for just a short while. Her eyes go to Momo, who’s already staring at them with loving eyes.

As if she didn’t start the fight, as if she wasn’t being childish when she stormed out of the apartment, exclaiming how Mina’s is much quieter, as if that wasn’t just three days ago--

“Who do I need to beat up?”

Sana would wake up tomorrow and receive her grades online. She would cry about biochemistry and how sickening the course can be.

For now, Nayeon wipes her tears away while Momo prepares her a bath.

  
  


“If I win this, I get to take you out on a date.”

Sana agrees too fast, and then retracts, “When? I’ll meet Mina on Saturday. We have this case study--”

Momo threw rocks. Sana put out scissors. Momo pointed her finger upwards. And Sana hates how they share brain cells sometimes.

“You’re such soulmates,” Nayeon comments while folding up clothes. “It’s cute.”

Sana stands up from the bed, attacks her with kisses until they both fall back on the lump of clothes. Momo teams up with her. Their giggles fill the room -- until Boo joins in, biting on a velvet box, unaware of the two pairs of widened eyes.

“What’s that in your mouth, Boo-sama?”

Momo has never run that fast. The poor dog got scared, leaving the box on the floor and running for his dear life.

Sana has long connected the dots. She thinks too quickly, without rationale, though her program requires one in every assignment.

“I need more years. I still have the residency and then my fellowship. I love you so much, but I can’t do that yet--”

Nayeon pulls her closer, making some shirts fall on the floor.

“She was going to wait, don’t worry.”

When Momo comes back and sees the scene, she deflates. This was what she expected.

“I also gave Nayeon one, see?” Momo points to Nayeon’s finger. “Please don’t think too much about it.”

“It’s not even possible, Momoring.” Sana sniffles and thinks about how crying and stirring up drama are her only roles in this relationship. “The legalities hit me just now.”

Nayeon pushes Momo playfully when she tries to cuddle. More clothes fall on the floor. “I told her that, too. She’s too sentimental to drop it.”

“They’re just rings,” Momo groans. “Shut up.”

“She was going to put yours in a picnic basket, and while you’re drinking that passion fruit ade you like so much, she would--”

The pillow meets Nayeon’s face.

“Stop, the date is still on--”

Sana plays with it. “I didn’t agree with such a thing--”

“I can still make it a surprise--”

“You will _not_ do it in a public place, Hirai--”

“I did not say such a thing--”

Nayeon gets up. “Alright, but who will fold all these clothes with me?”

And the room turns silent.

  
  


Sana treats her first patient successfully.

Though it isn’t her _first_ first patient -- she had been exposed to actual people ever since her pre-med program allowed her to interact with them -- this teenage girl was simply the first one she ever operated on.

And it was nerve-wracking, to say the least. The night before, not even watching Nayeon and Momo bake calmed her down. They started a small business. Their first customer was Jeongyeon. Sana found it adorable.

“She’s fifteen,” she says while sitting on the counter. “I can’t fail.”

“And you won’t. Jihyo would assist you, right?” Nayeon takes out the cake. “You can do this. I’ll pick you up after your shift. Mo, I’m done. You can start on the brownies now.”

She closes the oven. Sana pouts, tugging on Momo’s shirt. “Comfort me, too.”

“Sa-tang, you’re way too old. Stop pouting.”

“Let her be,” Nayeon quips, tapping Sana’s thigh. “This poor thing has too many worries. Move so I could get more icing.”

Sana gets down from the counter and hugs Nayeon, peppering kisses. “I like you.”

“She acts that way ‘cause you spoiled her too much.” Momo shakes her head. Hides her smile.

“I have this new favorite ice cream,” Sana adds, forgetting her worries. “Green tea.”

“And?”

“And you’re gonna buy me it, because you’re too damn rude right now,” Sana crosses her arms when Nayeon lets her go.

“Boo is much better at acting cute.”

“That’s ‘cause you never accepted my love--”

“I put up with that shit _for years_ \--”

“And you never did once reciprocate--”

“I kissed you back a lot--”

“The bar nowadays is in hell--”

  
  


(Before college, Sana decided to fall in love.

And it was a choice, she learned. Because staying with two people needed more than a few conversations. They had a lot of arguments before finally agreeing to be in a relationship.

Nayeon found them in the library, back when they were seventeen.

Momo held her hand much earlier than that.

And when they both decided to ask her out at the same time,

Sana wanted nothing else.

The first year was a challenge.)


End file.
